criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Johndoe-m9/Snigga in the Grass of Disaster
Nathan: Now let’s see who’s the woman behind the mirrors. (Nathan and Ramirez take off the sunglasses, face mask, and thinly disguised bald-cap to reveal a familiar woman, who has laser red glowing eyes and a glowing forehead of the same color, irrationally scared of the two) Ramirez: (gasps) MIA?! Nathan: (concerned) Mia? Ma’am, what’s wrong? Mia: (scared) W- W- W- What do you want?! Get away from me! DON’T LOOK AT ME!! STAY AWAY FROM MEEEE!!!!! (Nathan stares at Mia, disturbed of her behavior as a black and white aura glows around him. Suddenly, Mick appears behind Nathan and Ramirez unexpectedly. The two turn to him a bit surprised) Nathan: Hey, you’re Mick Farland, right? Mick: And I thought I was the only one with that crap. Though it’s nice to see another fan of mine’s here for the show. Ramirez: Show? What show? (Mick goes to a webbed Mia, who starts to panic from his calm and intimidating demeanor. Nathan and Ramirez look at Mick in suspicion, being irritated and disturbed of what’s he’s trying to do) Mick: Certainly good, a beat cop chased by two detectives who lead me all the way here. It’s sad that your life is taken away by “dangerous circumstances”, but everybody’s going to rejoice with your head back on the papers! Mia: W- W- W- What do you want?! Nathan: (realizes something) What are you trying to do, you son of a... Mick: The Man of the Hour will like to have the full report on this story today, Officer Loukas. (manifests his Stand while revealing a pocket knife) Come on, are you scared of a little knife? (Ramirez glares at Mick for stressing out Mia and aims his web-shooter at his knife) FWIP! CLANG! Ramirez and Nathan: What?! (The web is blocked by Man of the Hour, floating behind Mick as he is about to cut the webs trapping Mia, who cowers in fear for her safety. In the last second, purple thorny vines come after Mick) Shirley: Dupont Purple! FWING!!! (Mick gets entangled by the Stand, which cripples his movements and makes him drop the pocketknife he’s holding. Nathan and Ramirez are surprised of seeing Shirley, who is seen on the top of a fan machine) Mick: (trying to break free) GHHHHGG.... RERRGGGGG.... DDUURRR..... Shirley: You think you can outsmart me, Farland? I knew the woman would be there! Nathan: (ignites his lightsaber) Not again! Shirley: (to Nathan) Relax. I’m on your side. How about I give him a little more for that trick he did to me earlier? Hamon and Dupont Purple! (Shirley angrily uses Dupont Purple to strangle Mick while emitting yellow sparks of energy at him, continuously blasting him with it. He then drags the news anchor to him and takes a deep breath before delivering several punches of energy at him at rapid pace before using his hand to attack him) Shirley: HAMON OVERDRIVE!!!! (Shirley delivers a powerful blow to Mick’s head, emitting a wavy of yellow energy coming at Mick’s face before the screen cuts to black) Mia Loukas (ミア・ルーカス); Destructive Power: E, Speed: E, Range: E, Durability: B, Precision: E, Developmental Potential: E (Mick is now seen unconscious with his body entangled with web in a billboard, unlikely to escape. Shirley, Nathan, Ramirez, and Mia are seen on the beach, where Mia is sitting on a bench while the men go to the entrance to talk) Nathan: Alright, explain yourself. What is going on here, and how did you know that she has powers?! And what is with that journalist following us for no reason at all besides trying to... Shirley: You don’t wanna over-exert yourself, you know. Bad for the spirit, and your muscles. Alright, I’ll tell you, but you promise me not to tell anyone, alright? (shows his badge) I’m Shirley Wilson: Field Expert of the Special Team of Agents of The United States Quickly Using Offense, or S.T.A.T.U.S Q.U.O for short. Ramirez: (elated) You mean you’re the guys who took down the X-Forcers back in the Grand Canyon?! ¡Eso es dulce! (stars on his eyes) ¡Quiero saber más de ti, mi ídolo! ¡Por favor, cuéntame más sobre tus misiones! ¡Son geniales! Smack! Ramirez: (feeling his head) Ow! Nathan: Let’s not get a little overhead of ourselves, Ramirez. Now, continue. Shirley: (staring at the girl for a moment) Well, let’s just say it’s a me-exclusive investigation, but with some of the others are doing it too. My superiors ordered me to investigate a little town in the Sino-Russian Border called Unkrich, where I discovered various Stand Users who use their powers for good or evil with a few people who have Stands. It turns out that 18 percent of the town population are Stand Users and have other powers due to them being affected by the Stand Arrow, or were born with them in various countries. The eight of us worked together to ensure the safety of the population by taking down long-term and short-term offenders, lastly including a serial killer with the ability to create bombs by touch and destroy time. (As Shirley speaks, a map of Russia is seen, with an arrow pointing to Unkrich. Shirley is seen arriving to the town, where he reads a pie chart showing the percentages of people with Stands, other powers, and are simply normal. The other people Shirley are talking about are shown as eight silhouettes showing their Stands besides the last one before gaining color to show them: Kaden Kaskade and Shining Emerald, Tsuo Koma with Sound-Wave X3, Harris Caihong with Mano A Mano, Abrax Tiakken with Electric Light Orchestra, Carmen Martinez with PEG, Alexa Martinez with Bad Company II, Shirley himself with Dupont Purple, and a different version of Secret Agent Rook with two badges of the teams he’s loyal to, who turns out to have a Stand ability, but not the physical appearance of it. The eight heroes are shown using their Stands in action to defeat their enemies before facing the serial killer Shirley talked about, whose face is obscured and manifesting a menacing Stand with a cat-like skull) Ramirez: Wait, one question: did you said something about a Stand Arrow? Shirley: Yes... but I wouldn’t be that elaborate or waste time on it too. Even though it created multiple Stands, we are still working out on where did that came from. They could’ve expanded on Grimsborough too, so I had to investigate this further into the matter, which recently became widely known for the publicity of the Conspiracy Crusaders. (chuckles) It kinda reminds me of how we were be a team for some reason... You see, why I found out about this girl and you, Nathan, is an ability of my Stand: (manifests Dupont Purple) Dupont Purple. Ramirez: Dupont Purple? Wait a minute, it’s naming scheme is similar to Jones’ King Platinum, who has a surname and color! Shirley: It’s named after my third cousin, Armand Dupont. Well, he’s no longer with us anymore, but he did left a good legacy behind for me. Pushing that aside, there has been other people who could be powerful or the same as you, so you must be careful. While I’ll try to help keeping your friend safe from harm, there may be some who may not be welcome to your presence at all. Nathan: Well, what’s with that crazy beating you gave to Farland? Shirley: That? (takes a deep breath) These damn journalists can get in my nerves sometimes. They even have the guts to stupidly chase after people on a job... It wasn’t the first time though. I don’t want to overstay my welcome here, but I am willing to help you with your “girl” problem. She predicts things, doesn’t she? Ramirez: Yeah, she dodged most of our attempts of catching her until I used a web-bomb. (Ramirez and Nathan leaves while a despondent and depressed Mia follows them. Shirley leaves too. Unbeknownst to the team, an escaped prisoner shown in Shirley’s photos and mysterious man with a blood red aura spy on them) NAME: Dupont Purple (デュポン・パープル), USER: Shirley Wilson (シャーリー・ウィルソン); Destructive Power: D, Speed: C, Range: D, Durability: A Precision: D, Developmental Potential: E (A Pear Watch is seen showing the time, 2:58 PM, being held on by Nathan’s left wrist. Nathan, Ramirez, Mia, and Shirley are seen walking to a minigolf course. There, they see Benjamin Fletcher and Harper Stone playing) Harper Stone (Nathan's Ex-Girlfriend and Zoo Consultant); Age: 34, Height: 5'7" (5'10" with braid), Weight: 141 lbs, Blood: O+ Benjamin Eugene Fletcher (Grimsborough Animal Control Agent); Age: 27, Height: 5'8", Weight: 150 lbs, Blood: A-'' Mia: (whispering) Why are we still here? Just to suffer? Harper: Hey, Nate! Hey, Rami! Nathan: Hey, Harps. Didn’t know you would be with a friend here! Harper: Pfft. (smirks) Says the negative dude who got his “demons” to become a Chinese terrorist wannabe. Nathan: (embarrassed) Oh come on, woman! It’s just that one time! (blushes) I wasn’t thinking that straight, but I know what I was doing, okay?! (Harper snickers while Nathan facepalms himself in embarrassment and disappointment. Ramirez greets Benjamin with a special handshake that has them bumping their fists together and then slapping their hands, ending the handshake) Shirley: So that’s how millennials bond, huh? At least that guy’s not as quick and lazy as the pizza guy cop. Benjamin: You’re friend delivers pizzas while being a cop! Sweet, I’ll go check to see if any of these guys in the precincts. Ramirez: Shirley, this is my friend, or our friend, Benjamin Fletcher. He helped us almost a year ago with the demon fish in Maple Heights. Benjamin: And wow, you look tough. You’ve been working out lately? (Benjamin hands Shirley a golf club) Shirley: Not if that you care. And no, I had already enough drama this afternoon. Nathan: And this is my friend, Harper. We used to have a pretty “spicy” relationship, but it didn’t go so well at the end, but hey, we’re still hanging out! (A depressed Mia looks at the friends talking to Shirley and sees a golf club Ramirez is holding. Nathan gets a club along with Shirley. Mia approaches them) Mia: N... N... Na- Nathan: Hey Mia. Are you okay? (Mia doesn’t respond) Nathan: Wanna play minigolf? It’s a good pastime to get all of these cares away. Ramirez: You’ve played this before with Rook. (Mia looks up to the friends a bit, indicating that she wants to play. Mia then grabs a golf club from a bin full of them along with a blue golf ball. She places it on the marked circle and prepares to hit it to the first hole, which is obviously simple besides the lack of boundaries around it. However, Mia sees something and drops the club, feeling a sense of anger inside her body as she begins emitting a crimson red afterimage-like aura around her body. Alarmed, Nathan, Ramirez, Harper, and Benjamin back away while Shirley emits a yellow sparkling purple aura around his body) Shirley: Mia! Something troubling you? (Mia ignores Shirley’s question and turns to an black-haired Italian man with purple shades and a yellow t-shirt with an orange circle and a bomb-shaped arm warmers talking to Jordan Jones, who now has dreadlocks and is driving a motorcycle. Now in a enraged trance, Mia takes off and runs through the minigolf course to chase after the man) Nathan: WHAT?! Ramirez: Oh no, you don’t! (Ramirez shoots his web and Shirley throws Dupont Purple at Mia, but she predicts what are they going to do and dodges, but Dupont Purple makes a turn and goes after Mia in a curve, but she dodges again, having it hit a golfer who accidentally throws away her club in shock. The club then reaches several gnomes Mia is going to. The club then hits a gnome and bounces back. Mia predicts the club coming at her and tries to dodge, but the club too fast and hits her in the face, knocking her down instantly. This catches the attention of the golfers, Jordan, and the man talking to him while Ramirez and Nathan go to Mia and grabs her arms, who starts savagely screaming incoherently at the Italian, frightened of the woman) Mia: (struggling violently) '''AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! LET ME GO YOU STUPID SH*TS!!! F**K YOU BROCK! F**K ALL OF YOU!!!! I’M GOING TO RIP YOUR D*CK OFF AND SHOVE IN YOUR F**KIN’ ASS, YOU MOTHERF**KER!!!! AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Italian Man: Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Che succede qui, signora? (As Ramirez and Nathan drag Mia away from the Italian, he and Jordan, who takes his dreadlock wig, stare at each other in surprise) Jordan: Mind telling me about the Inner Chaos story again? (Ramirez, Nathan, and Mia return with shocked faces from Benjamin and Harper and a blank stare from Shirley) Nathan: Mia, what are you thinking?! Don’t you realize you’re making a fool of ourselves?! Mia: Easy for you to say, you chicken-sh*t assholes... You don’t under... under... Y- Y- Y- You had to believe all of this filthy lies from these people over there! F**k all of them! F**k Brock, f**k Lorenzo, f**k Warren, and f**k ALL OF YOU!!! I WISH I NEVER EXISTED EVER!!! Ramirez: Mia, calm do- Mia: (eyes glowing red) NO! NO! NOOOOOOOO!!!! (Mia’s brain starts short-circuiting from her senseless anger and all emotion from her face has been washed away, showing a expressionless face with her eyebrows raised and mouth slightly agape) The Group: (gasps) Mia! (Mia falls to the artificial grass, with Shirley catching her with Dupont Purple) Shirley: Oh rubbish... (feels Mia’ pulse with his Stand) Her heartbeat’s still existent, but it’s beating erratically than normal. Nobody can survive extreme conditions like this... I have to do something. Volley Speed Overdrive! (Shirley stabs his fingers into Mia’s chest, shocking the group until Hamon is emitted into Mia, slowing down the heart. After Shirley takes out his fingers, a red substance similar to blood is extracted out of Mia’s body, shocking the group more. Meanwhile, a bandaged Mick watches the group inside a recycling bin with Man of the Hour spying on them) Harper: (irked) Shirley, what are you doing?! You’re only making this... Nathan: (faces Harper) No, Harper. I’ve seen this before... this rippling energy! I’ve heard it in books, but it’s very old... It’s the Ripple (波紋)! In the Great Concordian Race, it is said that it can increase the strength and vitality of those who use it. It’s positive energy from the sun is very beneficial for them to destroy any undead army head towards them and be immune to any disease or poison on this planet... Benjamin: And it makes a good constant supply of Vitamin D! Nathan: That too. Shirley: Actually, I call it “Hamon” now. (extracts the red liquid) Ripple is just the archaic version of the name, which is why they call that in the books. Dupont Purple functions as not only as a conductor of Hamon, but to be clairvoyant on the information I require for my investigation. 5 meters is all I need to reach to make this power work. (Shirley places the liquid in a metal container Ramirez is holding) Ramirez: I’d better get this liquid to Rupert and Amir. They might know what it is. Smug Man's Voice: Or would they? (The group turns to the person who spoke to them, and much to Ramirez’s shock, he sees a smug middle-aged man emitting a blood red aura in a purple tracksuit, who removes it to reveal his lawyer suit) Ramirez: Son of a gun, Martin Davenport?! I thought you were... Davenport: (smug) Deceased? (eyes glow red and chuckles) I would be a fool if I hadn’t used that blue meteorite’s power in prison. (The group gasps in surprise) Davenport: I should thank Daniels for helping me activate this power. After all, you’ve already lost by the time I arrived here. (Nathan is confused of what Davenport’s saying until he notices something, he and his friends are having their feet and clothes slowly melting, but Mia and Shirley are the least affected from this event) Ramirez: What?! Our legs are melting! Is this another Stand attack? Davenport: Stand? Care to explain? I’m afraid I haven’t heard of any such thing. Shirley: Hang on, everyone! Dupont Purple and Hamon! (Shirley throws his Stand at Davenport’s face, only for it to quickly melt before they can even reach him. Ramirez shoots webs to attack Davenport, only for them to melt too. The disgraced lawyer sneers at their attempts and liquifies the ground with his foot, sinking his victims down) Davenport: What do you think? This suiting you well? Nathan: You delusional idiot, do you even know what you’re doing here?! Davenport: So we’re playing 20 Questions huh? You’re lucky that I won’t be going closer to you trying to push me this far. Denise made one mistake that costed her life, but at least she will be thriving in the sky to see us humans evolve! Ramirez: You’re still going on about this, Martin? Denise created an army of neohumans to destroy Grimsborough, and you were used by her. Did ROZETTA had you under her wing? Davenport: Rozetta Pierre? Why would I give my life to that useless woman who didn’t bothered to care about the world in the fleeting days in her life? I had what I had: power! Power to revel with without anyone of you stung-up people going after me. Though I wouldn’t be such harmful to you, Private Investigator. Your power interests me, so does that man over here with the purple vines and the lady you chase down. It’s odd for her to be that quick, right? (Davenport deactivates Ramirez’s melting, having him quickly escape the molten ground Nathan, Harper, and Benjamin are still stuck in) Benjamin: (melting) Ramirez, HELP!!! Davenport: (emitting a bloody red aura) But it will be too late for your powerless friends over here. You don’t want to step into my field again, wouldn’t you? Just step away and watch, that’s how we do it in the world we li- SLAM!!! Davenport: (flying away) AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! (Mick appears with his melting fist extended and breathing heavily. However, it turns back to normal while Nathan, Harper, and Benjamin are returned back to normal. Mick nearly collapses, being met by a surprised group besides Shirley, unimpressed of his return) Ramirez: Mick Farland? What you doing here? Mick: (breathing) Not spying on you are anything. Not using Man of the Hour either. Just thought I would relax in the minigolf course for a while, until I found that muscular man over here. Shirley: (cold, seeing a tipped over recycling bin) And you hid in a recycling bin? Mick: Sorta. (takes gum out of his hair) Damn gum, always getting on my hair for no reason. Besides, I want to help you. Nathan: Why would we need help from a stranger we don’t know about? Shouldn’t you be somewhere. Mick: (looks up, smirking) But you know me, right? Mick Farland, the Man of the Hour? (Silence) Mick: (mumbling) It’s going to be rhetorical anyways... (serious) Well, back on topic, I wanted to help you with that lawyer guy you’ve been facing with earlier, despite my faults. If some of you think I’m hurting this lady, I’m not. Scoops became my thing now ever since that Louis guy brought himself into jail. If you guys can let me help, I promise not to do a report on that girl, just that guy... Ramirez: (raises out his hand) Then it’s a deal then? Shirley: (cold) You better... (Mick and Ramirez shake hands, albeit slowly and in a awkward matter) Harper: Shirley, you said something about getting information from someone. Shirley: Sure, I would go for my phone if I like, but unfortunately, it battery’s running out, so I might use the liquid ground to get a better... Mick: Who said getting anything from phones? When I punched that man earlier, I am able to have Man of the Hour to lock on him. Judging by that force and direction of the punch, I’d say he’s near at Ryker’s bowling alley and the bus stop! (runs off) Let’s go! (The team, Harper, and Benjamin follow Mick to the bowling alley. There, Davenport is seen recovering a bit near the bowling alley, his head bruised from the punch Mick gave him. A trio of junkies are seen looking at the man funny) Junkie 1: Hey, who’s that lame wrinkly dick? Junkie 2: I dunno, he kinda looks like one of those middle-class bitches to me. Junkie 3: Screw the middle-class. Always conforming to their ideas and feeding off us poor-ass dudes. Come on, let’s go somewhere without these screw-ups telling us what to do. (The junkies begin to pack up while a bald-headed man smoking and walking his dog, who starts defecating near the grass) Bald Man: (gruffly) You like shitting all over the place, don’t ya shitty mutt. (The man throws away his cigarette, which suddenly melts along with the smoke coming out of it, slightly bewildering him until he faces an stone-faced Davenport, who chokes his neck with a blood red glow on his eyes) Davenport: You like talking about filth? How about I give you a metaphor? (Davenport melts the man’s neck and smashes him into the pavement where the dog feces is, killing him. Davenport then grabs the now-scared dog and brutally eats him, horrifying the junkies) Junkie 1: HOLY SHIT!!! IS THIS GUY THAT FUCKING SICK?! Junkie 2: QUICK, THAT GUY’S GONNA EAT US TOO! RUN!!! (The junkies run away while Davenport rips off the man’s head. Unfortunately for him, countless people look by, shocked and horrified of the criminal and having their phones out) Davenport: Tch. You think I am afraid of pathetic communication devices? The evidence you throw at me will be nothing more than shredded trash! (Davenport grins sinisterly and rushes at the crowd to slaughter them, leaving behind large stains of blood and flesh on the bowling alley and street. Nathan, Ramirez, Benjamin, Harper, and Shirley arrive, and much to their horror, see the carnage inflicted on by Davenport along with their blood being spread all over the street) Benjamin: That sick bastard... No wonder he’s a sick criminal! In fact, (draws his gun) he doesn’t deserve to live at all! (enraged) I’M GONNA KILL THIS BASTARD, YOU HEAR ME?! (fires his gun multiple times) Harper: (becoming pale and teary-eyed, placing her hand on her mouth) Oh my god... (lays her head on Nathan, about to cry) God, please help me... (rubs her head into Nathan’s chest, crying) please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please... (As Harper starts saying “please”, Nathan sympathetically hugs her and pats her hair gently) Nathan: Let it all out, Harps. Let it all out... Mick: (feeling sick) Jeez, I think I’m gonna be sick... (runs to a trash can and vomits) BLEAAAARRRUUUGHHHHH!!! Ramirez: Dios mío... We need to cover this up! And what about the two of them? Shirley: I got this. Dupont Purple. (Shirley uses his Stand at an angry Benjamin and crying Harper, both who suddenly stand up and turn blank with their eyes white) Harper and Benjamin: What happened today? Nathan: Huh? Shirley: I’ve temporarily blinded them and taken out the current memory inside their brain. Ripple has other properties too, you know. The amount of Hamon I’ve emitted is similar to a stun grenade, but in a less harmful way. I’m almost convinced that man is not even human at all. Mick: (pointing to the bowling alley) For now, we need to follow Davenport in here before he causes any more trouble! Ramirez: Just like what Secret Agent Rook said, let’s do this! (The team enter the bowling alley, which is vandalized in blood with the characters, “D&P”, overlapping the original logo) (Davenport is seen waiting for his turn, seeing a woman throw a bowling ball to get 8 pins out. On the lawyer’s turn, he reveals a head of the bald man he killed earlier and throws it at heightened speeds, getting a strike. The machine then returns the decapitated head near several bowling balls, which horrifies a teenager and her friends) Bowling Teenager: OH MY GOD! (brings out her phone) MOOOOMMM!!!! Bowling Teenager 2: Quick! Grab your bowling balls as far as you can from this psycho! (The teenagers run away in horror as Davenport slightly chuckles. Davenport looks up to the spectators in seating boxes, horrified of the man’s actions) Davenport: What? Are you jealous of me? (picks up and grabs the head, melting it into a skull) Scared that I’m better than you? (laughs) Now who wants to go for another round? Nathan: Should we, Mister Davenport? (Nathan appears with a ignited lightsaber, now with a white blade on the end. His pupils and sclera turn white and black respectively while aura of the same color forms around Nathan’s body) Nathan: The last fight was a low blow for our standards, Marty. It wouldn’t be a fair fight if you don’t hit someone. Davenport: I DO have double standards... Ones with power deserve to continue, but the others... Let’s just say they’re distorted masses made to be obsolete in later life, but seeing that battle stance you place here, it seems you wanted death from a man rewarded with this! (smug) At this rate when you step into my space, you will be melted into a puddle of goop that I will play with like putty! You cannot even best me in my property! Nathan: Will it? Or will I? WHOOSH!!! (Nathan is high in the air, about to strike Davenport in the face with his lightsaber. However, as Nathan lands, the lightsaber only hits Davenport’s face harmlessly and flops down, melting. Nathan melts too, with his legs incapacitated and now at the mercy of Davenport) Davenport: You naive fool! Didn’t I warned you before? Getting this closer to you only makes me enjoy this moment! (Davenport kicks Nathan, but his leg bounces off Nathan without harming him at all before melting. Davenport realizes that his legs are melted, meaning that he’s melting too, much to his shock and anger) Davenport: I’m melting?! That’s my special move! IMBECILE, ARE YOU MOCKING ME?! How dare you steal it, you piss-stained copycat!! Nathan: Copycat? That’s weird, you said that you like people with powers, but not dude that steal yours? Double standards maybe, like you said? (Davenport angrily tries to punch Nathan, but his arm melts too, nearly incapacitating him. Nathan then picks the delusional lawyer up and throws him into bowling pins, with all but one knocked down) Nathan: (a bit disappointed) Oh, come on. (The last pin tips over, earning Nathan a strike) Nathan: (loses his disappointment) Well, that’s touching. (paces) Ramirez, Mick, and Shirley are ensuring to keep everybody safe inside, so there’s no use of getting extra support right now. (turns to the machine, confused) Huh, I thought Martin’s in here, or is he crushed by the bowling mechanism? (A drone similar to Man of the Hour appears, prompting Nathan to spot the drone) Nathan: A drone? What it’s doing... (The drone fires a missile at Nathan) BOOOOMMMM!!!!!! (Nathan is sent flying out of the door and suffers a hard landing. Davenport appears in the end of the lane, who managed to melt the machines moving the ball) Davenport: (gets out, panting) Great job, Partridge. Go after him while I’ll deal with them! (Davenport slides through the lane to reach the clear wood floor. Mick, Shirley, and Ramirez are seen hiding behind the railings of the second floor, trying their best not to be caught) (Nathan, now injured, picks himself up, only to be quickly kicked in the gut multiple times by someone. Nathan recovers from the blows and tries to punch the attacker, only to find him missing. Behind the former coroner, the attacker grabs Nathan’s neck and slams him down) Attacker: HAH, you fool! You fell for my trap! (Nathan swings his lightsaber at the attacker, only for him to move away and jump into a crack that he enters) Nathan: Another enemy? At this current situation?! How do they live like this?! Attacker: We are gifted with types of powers, but this one is special... Something we won’t forget! (Nathan briefly panics from hearing the attacker speak, recognizing this voice) Nathan: That scorn, Asian-like voice... It couldn’t be. He is also fast and agile as a snake and... Wait, it can’t be! Attacker: You think your are so clever to figure this out? It would be very obvious to know it by now! Nathan: (angry) Kit Partridge, that bastard who put me down a year ago. What is he doing here? I thought he’s rotting in prison! Kit: Talking to yourself, huh? What’s that, a mechanism for your dwindling sanity, or how to deal the pain of ruining my son’s life?! Nathan: For the umpteenth time, Kit, it’s your son who ruined his life, so did you! You could’ve been thankful that I didn’t let him turn into a dangerous criminal like you and your partner are! Kit: (climbing out of a enclosed space) So you knew about Davenport, huh? He was gentle enough to help me be free from the horrible conditions back in the penitentiary! Your friends are still trapped in this alley, and you can’t do anything about it... (Kit jumps out of a pipe sticking up from the ground, catching Nathan by surprise) Kit: ...When you’re facing ME!!! (Nathan tries to slash Kit with the lightsaber, but the former killer kicks Nathan in the face, pushing him into an utility pole) Nathan: (grunts) This speed... How is he fast?! (Kit slightly disappears before reappearing, confronting Nathan at close range. Nathan again tries to attack Kit with his lightsaber, but the latter is too fast for him and smashes him into the pole, where he begins pummeling him) Nathan: AAAAAARRRRRUUUUGGHHHHHH!!!!! (thinking) How?! How is he fast?! Did the meteorite gave him powers to begin with?! Even the arms are being recoiled too for more punching power! Kit: (pummeling Nathan) YOU’RE OUTMATCHED, PANDIT! ONCE THE CTTVS NOTICE OUR FACES, WE WILL SHOW WHO ARE THE ONES TO MESS WITH! SANCTUARYYYYYYYYYY!!!!! (Kit punches Nathan away along with a large part of the utility pole, which suddenly starts swinging back at Kit, who punches it while Nathan jumps away. However, Kit finds his hand stuck to the pole and struggles to free it before Nathan throws a trash can at his face, freeing the killer from the pole but damaging him in the process) Kit: Bastard! How did you even have the time to plan your party tricks?! Nathan: You are fast, but you have to enlarge your brain a bit more to get the whole picture. Kit: (sneers) Grrgh... Are you my damn physics teacher or what?! You don’t even give a sh*t about anyone, that’s your problem! And now it’s going to be worse! (Kit jumps into another open pipe to slide through. Nathan looks at the road to see many pipes sticking out) Nathan: Great. He must’ve opened them up while he was going through the first one. I can attack the pipes if I have too, but it will only bring me further trouble if Partridge notices me here! It’s the first time I’m using these powers ever since ROZETTA, but nobody can be sure what’s up with them, me included... (Mick, Ramirez, and Shirley are seen on the second floor, looking at Davenport, who is attempting to find any other witnesses and people to attack) Ramirez: Davenport might be searching for us. He might’ve knew that Nathan was not the only one to enter the building. Mick: Then he would be melting this place down to find all of us! Harper and Benjamin too. The archive room of all bowling competitions can keep them busy for a few hours. I may be overthinking this, but if we have powers, then how isn’t he a human? Did the blue meteorite he mentioned go that far to alter his DNA? Shirley: It wouldn’t be the case, Farland. Stand Users only get powers from spiritual manifestations and Ramirez is possible bitten by a radioactive spider. Ramirez: You’re true, but it’s actually genetically-altered. Shirley: Martin differs from other humans because he’s a zombie. (Mick and Ramirez are disturbed by what Shirley said) Shirley: From I what I know, zombies are incapable of thought rather than satisfying its hunger by chewing down flesh, but this directly opposes to how Martin currently is. Like a zombie, Martin seems to lack breathing, can’t feel pain at all, feels cold when you touch his skin, and a relentless killing instinct. Now judging the personality, he is very cruel and corrupted more than when he’s alive and only relishes in his power and immortality. Ramirez: So he infected Mia with the unknown red liquid you extracted from her so he can attack us without warning! Mick: It’s a good thing you came after me for a my help! Would really help with the... SLAP! Shirley: Later. We’re going to devise a plan first. Ramirez: All we know is that Martin has a range of his melting, five meters of course. Direct attacks won’t get us anywhere, (points up) so the chandelier might help. Mick, throw some bowling balls at Davenport. The attacks may distract him. Shirley, you and I will add up the chandelier’s weight to crush Davenport, which is near-impossible for him to melt at this state. Mick: (murmuring, annoyed) Not bad, but do you really have to steal my ideas? Shirley: Well then... I’m ready. Mick: Then let’s do this. (Mick leaves while Shirley and Ramirez stay by to see Davenport going to the elevator, about to find the two) Davenport: You’ve made a mistake meddling in the circumstances of my own beneficial schemes. Do you think that I will be fooled that easily, Ramirez? I know that you’re here, and all of your rat-faced pigs! Using the redstone extract on your young friend was a first, but I may be able to get to the exciting part of my life when I see four of your heads on a plate thanks to these two! One: your copycat friend’s still out there, and two: you will never touch me! Mick: (appears behind Davenport) Oh yeah, but can you catch this? (Mick throws a bowling ball at Davenport, who melts it and effortlessly catches it) Davenport: A throwing game? I wouldn’t mind... (smirks and reveals a sonic mineral extractor) But allow me to go first! DURRROOOOOOOMMMMM!!!! (Mick back away from the large sonic frequencies, which damages the floor and causes the building to shake. Even the bowling balls crack from the power. Martin maniacally laughs at the power of his attack until the extractor suddenly stops) Davenport: Damn it, I shouldn’t have used that thing on full power! (drops the gun and notices a hole in the wall) So it did him in, huh? But... if it were it, he would’ve been a goop of blood and flesh by now. (Several baseballs speed up to Davenport, hitting him with them. Mick appears through the hole carrying a baseball pitching machine. Davenport trips from the baseballs, which melt from being near his range. Davenport recovers from the barrage while Ramirez and Shirley add multiple items onto the chandelier to increase it weight. Davenport slowly confronts Mick, who throws away the machine) Davenport: So that’s why. (ticked off) You punched a hole through a wall to open it up, but this time, you will be the one getting the hole through your stomach, you faux smartass!!! (Shirley uses Dupont Purple to make the chandelier and miscellaneous items fall onto Martin, crushing him before he can both melt it and attack Mick. Both Ramirez and Shirley lower themselves down and find Davenport crushed while Mick stayed unscathed) Mick: Well, this is going to be big... (Ramirez and Shirley have confused and annoyed faces) Mick: I mean the budget for the whole building! What, am I really that heartless? Ramirez: You wouldn’t worry at all, amigo. (takes out his phone) I have an old friend who can fix it in no time! (Earlier, Nathan patiently waits for Kit to come out of the multiple pipes. A few moments later, a sonic blast bursts out of the bowling alley’s side wall, causing Kit to jump out of a random pipe to attack Nathan, who throws his lightsaber at Kit. However, Kit kicks away the lightsaber and uses a knife to slash Nathan’s face before going into another pipe. The lightsaber then flies through multiple pipes and slashes them while Kit continuously slashes Nathan with his knife. Nathan nearly collapses from the cuts and blood loss while Kit laughs maniacally and goes into another pipe) Kit: You ignorant brat! Using that laser sword of yours was a mistake! You cutting these pipes wouldn’t matter at any degree or angle you put them! Now enjoy 980 more cuts!!! Nathan: (slowly stands up) Well, excuuuussse me, diva. You’d questioned before that you were my physics teacher, even though you’re a smart one. (holds a white capsule with red swirls) Now, it’s time to eat your poison... (Nathan throws the capsule into the pipe with a sufficient amount of force) SMASH! (Afterwards, a white glue-like foam expands and bursts out from all of the pipes, catching Kit inside) Kit: MRRPRPPPHHH!!! MMMRRRPPPPHH!!! Nathan: Newton’s Second Law of Motion: “The alteration of motion is ever proportional to the motive force impress'd; and is made in the direction of the right line in which that force is impress'd.” The force is equivalent to the multiplication of mass and acceleration. You’re 180 pounds and are currently at 0 mph, making it a 0. With the redstone glue I used on you, (retrieves his lightsaber) it was part of my plan to cut all of them smaller! And here’s “phase two”. (Nathan ignites his lightsaber to blow up the glue, which sends Kit out of the pipes burning and screaming in pain while flying upwards) Nathan: You’re body’s pretty good to endure much of this punishment, so here’s your reward! (Kit glares at Nathan and falls down before preparing to attack his former friend, but...) SLASH!!!!! Kit: (in pain) AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!! (Kit, now suffering multiple slashes, finally collapses near Nathan, now healed from his cuts, but still weakened. Mick, Ramirez, and Shirley arrive to see the chaos and smoke Nathan made) Mick: Wow, didn’t expect a vet to be that strong. Shirley: It’s not strength that make you win fights, Mick, it’s the mind you use. (The team goes to help and pick up the weakened Nathan, who spits a bit of blood) Ramirez: (dusts off Nathan) Come on, Nate. Where are your manners? Nathan: Not in here, I guess. What happened to Harper and Ben? Shirley: Had them in the alley. They might notice what’s going on and we’ll explain, but with a bit less context... Harper: Nathan! (The team turns to an alarmed Harper and Benjamin) Nathan: (delighted) Hey, Harper! I’m okay, it’s just a... Harper: Nathan, look out! (Nathan turns to see, Davenport, who is now injured but moving from being crushed, much to the heroes’ horror. Davenport makes a disturbing sneer at the team and runs after them) Davenport: You think you can escape me, Martin Davenport?!?! I AM INVINCIBLE, NO MATTER WHAT BULLSH*T YOU WEAKLINGS THROW AT ME! (closes in onto Shirley) YOU’VE REACHED MY RANGE, I WIN!!! (Unfortunately for Martin, Shirley uses Dupont Purple to stab and stop Martin right on his tracks, sending Hamon to his body) Martin: (stumbles backward and releases sparks out of his body while slowly disintegrating) HHAAAUUGHH!!! AKKKEEFUUUU!!! (Nathan slices up a stop sign and beats Martin up with it before slamming him down. Martin tries to reach his hand out to Nathan, either desperately pleading for his life or pointlessly trying to use his power one last time, only to be decapitated with the stop sign while his body disintegrates. Ramirez catches Martin’s head with his web and pulls it up to him, smirking) Ramirez: You should’ve gone for the head, but let karma be a B and stick it to ya! (The team groans at Ramirez’s joke, but Nathan smiles a bit) Nathan: Well, mission accomplished. '''''Martin Davenport (マーティン・ダベンポート); Destructive Power: B, Speed: C, Range: D, Durability: E, Precision: C, Developmental Potential: C Kit Partridge (キット・パートリッジ); Destructive Power: D, Speed: B, Range: D, Durability: C, Precision: D, Developmental Potential: D (Several police cars come by to see the entire scene while Pearl interviews a distraught complaining man. The team including Harper and Benjamin stares at both Kit and Martin, who are trapped in a strapped hand truck and has his head webbed up and mouth duct taped to a lamp post respectively, and drink beer. They also see the bowling alley being slowly restored by Grace) Nathan: Yeah. Ramirez: Yep. Shirley: Mmhm. Mick: Yes. Blank: (comes by with a smile) Aye, so how's the squad doin', Riami? Ramirez: Oh, it’s you. You must be Blank, the intern cop I’ve heard about. Nathan: Adam? Andrew? Alice? Uh, it doesn’t matter, what are you doing here near the bowling alley? Blank: (scratching the back of her head) It's Adamas, but you can call me Blank or any of these names. These guys you have here looked totally pinned down, pun either intended or not. (Silence) Blank: Alright, I'm not really here to help you since I didn't know what's going on, but what I DO know that these guys over there are partners-in-crime and are causing a ruckus across the city, so you stopped them. But seriously? (points to Martin) Do you have to put his head on display? Shirley: He’s undead, so unless the brain is destroyed, Davenport will be fine. Nathan: (sighs) Kit, time and time again, I apologized for your son’s fate and gave you a chance. You are caring, exciting, smart, and a cool guy I looked up to, but what I see is a relentless hypocrite with no qualms of hurting anyone else. You’re like family, but I don’t know what to say... Ramirez: Well, you can express yourself with a diss track. Shirley: Diss tracks? Not a fan of those. How would it matter if we understand the social interactions of people by Buzzer insults. Mick: Who cares? If the media sees it, we’re going to make a one-hit wonder out of that! Blank: It would be called copyright if anyone wants it, (smirks) but let’s just say it’s a karaoke re-enactment. Nathan: You know, that’s not a bad idea. Diss tracks CAN be good stress relievers for a while. Ramirez: Then we’re in? The Team: (besides Shirley, placing their hands together) Yeah! Shirley: (reluctant) I don’t like diss track, (lightens up) but I do love rapping rhythm! (place his hand on the team) The Team: (raises their hands) Let’s do this! Asian Jake Paul (re-enacted by Nathan Pandit, Eduardo Ramirez, Adamas Blank, Mick Farland, Harper Stone, Benjamin Eugene Fletcher, and Shirley Wilson) (The diss track starts with Benjamin inside a car with a walkie talkie near a Supreme store, which has multiple people wearing Supreme hoodies dancing here, including Nathan, Shirley, and Ramirez) Benjamin: Calling all Units! Shots fired in front of the Supreme store! There's about to be a 261 in progress... Send all available units. Send in the back-up. Send in the big guns. Send in the canine unit. Send in the... fuck. (Nathan jumps in inside the store) Nathan: I wanna be gay, 'cause you're fucked and I wanna savour it! But it's cool, after smashing you I'll PayPal you 2K Oh, no! You getting mad? Gonna knock the phone right out of my hand? That shit was fucking absurd! You're a "rapper" who can't resolve shit with words? Talk like you eating some paste, ayy! Is that your IQ or your age? Ayy! Say to your audience face, ayy! How Jacob Sartorious tastes Ayy, you look afraid, must have seen a ghostwriter! Well, ditto, little bitch, but I'm not scared to show mine. (As Nathan raps, he flashes a PayPal credit card and comes out of the store. He then goes near a large brick wall with graffiti and dances with Shirley. The people inside the store show some money and spit out milk. Nathan and Shirley continue dancing, with the former facing at the camera before going back to point to Shirley) Shirley: Woo! You've been pretending, Ever since your little rice balls descended. Let kids think you did it all When you weren't capable of making up playground insults! That's bad, but then I heard you try to rap, I was more disappointed than when I found out Casey Neistat didn't have nice tats. Boy, gotta flex. Gotta flex, flex, flex! Because when you've got no personality, Replace it with a Brolex. You really don't see your friends rolling their eyes? Hoping to die, they're so tired Of you throwing the price of what you buy in their face? No, no, no, no, you think they're gonna say... (Shirley gets his chance to shine and goes to the camera before dropping two rice balls, which reveal a playground dome he, Nathan, and other people are on. Shirley is seen with red headphones and shows a disgusted and annoyed face (possibly from Kit and Martin’s “rapping”). Shirley then jumps down and has Nathan show a photo of his snake tattoo while Casey Neistat appears with a sulking and disappointed face. Shirley then flexes before three more of him appear flexing in different positions. Shirley makes them disappear and flashes his Brolex to the camera. He then shows people rolling their eyes in annoyance and boredom and then tombstones in place of them with wads of cash placed on them. Shirley wags his finger) Blank: (sarcastically cheerful and fan-like) "Oh my God, you're such a legend! You make me so wet with your reckless spending! You gained my respect and you're oh so funny! Please, take me to your mansion and fuck me!" (Near a empty stage, Blank mockingly makes poses that a fan would make in the front while a crowd of “fans” appear cheering to no end) Mick: (holding a microphone) You're fucking delusional, So try your best to remember. You are not a pimp, You're a borderline sex offender. (Mick is seen on a beach with many people doing activities far from him. He also shows both of Davenport and Kit’s criminal records, which offenses include: “murder, conspiracy, attempted murder, escaping prison, terrorism, and sexual assault”) Harper: (wearing a chef’s hat and apron and stirring up stew on a electric bowl) Diss boy a flavor of the month, But which is it, huh? A whiny Vietnamese wanna-be gangsta... It's salt and vi-nigga (Harper is seen in the kitchen stirring up stew. She then opens a cabinet to reveal a “whiny Vietnamese wanna-be gangsta” (an incapacitated Kit), “salt” (a shaker filled with angry comments), and “vi-nigga” (a bottle of vinegar with a label of Martin’s incapacitated head) Mick: You're like Kanye without the talent. Like Jackie Chan but a little faggot. Like Soulja Boy but... Actually, yeah, you're exactly like Soulja Boy! (Back to the beach, Mick compares Davenport to Kanye West before showing the latter in question as a mentally idiotic person. He then does the same to Kit before showing a cowardly Jackie Chan trying to slap away somebody. He finally compares both of the crooks to Soulja Boy and raises down his mic before pointing to the camera) Nathan and Shirley: Say you don't wanna look like a little bitch But, dude, you're gonna be crucified How can you claim that shit When you're too scared to go in on PewDiePie? (Nathan and Shirley dance on the stage and show both Kit and Martin on display. As the people in the store dance, Ramirez shows up in the stage) Nathan: Little hoe, little bitch Suck my 5.3 inch dick Admit that you just got pounded I'd say "take the L" if you could pronounce it. (Nathan, Ramirez, and Shirley flip off the killers, with Nathan rubbing Davenport’s head near his groin as humiliation. The trio are later seen in the mini golf course, with Ramirez scoring a hole-in-one. Nathan then does the “Take the L” in Kit’s face before jumping into the water dancing with his golf club) Nathan: Get it, because you're Asian? That's what you wanted, right? (Nathan closes up on Kit to taunt him outside the stage) Blank: (mocking a stereotypical Asian) Hey, let's make fun of the Asian boy with his Asian boyish eyes! (Blank is seen with a couple of people near Kit, mocking his facial appearance) Nathan: Jesus Christ, you're as predictable as a house tour! To call you surface level would be an insult to the ground floor! (The team is seen inside a house looking at the killers, bored. Nathan has an idea and slams the two down even further from the first floor with a sledgehammer) Shirley: Whatever you've promised to follow, you've quit! You can't persist for shit, you narcissistic prick! Your audience is fickle, here's what I predict: Your channel's bound to crash down to rubble! (Oh, no!) How the fuck can someone called Gum Not realize they're in a bubble? But let me guess, I'm irrelevant, right? Isn't that your excuse? When you're too stupid to explain your views, 'Cause you're as basic as a one-block Rubik's Cube? (Ha, ha) You're an insecure, unoriginal little bitch and that's that! So, come to think of it You're actually the dog filter on Snapchat! (As everybody dances, Shirley goes up to the camera on the stage. He then reveals a chart that shows an animated clip of Kit and Martin being literally crashed down into rubble. He then takes the pieces from the chart and chews them up into a bubble. The team is later seen riding in bumper cars bumping each other. Shirley then reveals a one block Rubik’s cube before throwing it away. Kit and Davenport, initially seen as muscular, are then shown to immensely decrease in size and appearance from Shirley’s objectifications of them until they are babies. Nathan is seen playing with a dog filter on Snapchat) Nathan: Got cash, cash, money and the views and the clicks, And yet you're always gonna be a little bitch! Now I'm finished as planned! It was just three minutes so it wasn't that bad. But I got one question to ask you, bro, Did it feel good, though? (The store people sway their legs, Nathan, Shirley, and Ramirez included on the stage. The team smugly smile at the killers back in the bowling alley. Nathan then closes up on them one last time with his friends. The diss track ends) 5:03 PM, the Turner Residence (At the Turner home, Rook and Gabriel arrive by their cars and go to the doorstep. Cathy, who has her face fully obscured and places her children on two cribs, goes to her hacking room, which is very large and contains multiple computer screens. As Cathy sits down, the screens reveal the blue meteorite Davenport mentioned earlier) To be continued... Category:Blog posts